


Write Love In My Heart Like Words On a Page

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Micro Fic, Mini fics, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of micro fics and short stories for iKON. I will add more pairings and tags as I add fics - each chapter will be a different fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Love In My Heart Like Words On a Page

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some micro fic angst Double B while I finish up some of the fils I’ve been working on! I’ll be posting more prompt request fills by the end of the day.
> 
> Title: Pass Me By
> 
> Author: Ju-ne-ne
> 
> Pairing: Hanbin/Bobby
> 
> Summary: He’ll never look at him the way he looks at her. Micro Fic
> 
> Rating: PG-13, angst

Hanbin’s heart catches in his throat. He tucks himself back against the wall and watches as they pass. Bobby has her tucked under his arm and they’re laughing. They look happy, in love, and it makes Hanbin sick.

His heart sinks. He’s drowning, gasping for air and he can’t fucking breathe. It hurts, everything hurts and he swears it’s raining but the sun is shining and his skin is warm…But his vision is blurred and suddenly he feels like he’s going to be sick and all he can think about is warm skin and soft hair and how Bobby pulled her close against his side. Hanbin’s ears are ringing and there’s a steady stream of “he’ll never love you like he loves her” flowing through his mind. He gasps once and then upheaves whatever was in his stomach onto the ground. His heart is shattered in his chest.


End file.
